


Wildfire

by alliaskofyou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greaser Raphael Santiago, Greasers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Motorcycles, Nerd Simon Lewis, Not Canon Compliant, Period-Typical Homophobia, Raphael Santiago Speaks Spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: If this is sinning, I welcome Hell.





	1. Way Too Fast

Raphael stands in front of his frowning algebra teacher. Her lips purse in thought as she examines his failed test; his third this semester. She looks up at him in disappointment. He doesn’t know what she expected. He doesn’t have time to do his homework, let alone study, what with work at the shop and caring for his younger brothers taking up his time. 

 

Mrs. Alden clears her throat. “Raphael, you never turn in your homework and barely finish your tests. You have to finish the rest of this semester strong or else you will not graduate. I think the best course of action would be for you to have a tutor. Fortunately, I have already discussed the matter with a student and he is willing to help.”

 

Raphael sneers. “I don’t have the money or the time for a tutor.”

 

“Good thing it’s free.” She sighs and rubs her tired eyes. “You must make time, Raphael. You only have one semester left, why not make it a good one?.”

 

Raphael wishes he could tell her how much he doesn’t care about graduating, how it’s the least of his worries, how making enough money to provide for his family is more important, but he knows she won’t understand.

 

Mrs. Alden scribbles on a piece of paper and hands it to him. “Your tutor’s name is Simon Lewis. Meet him in the library this afternoon.” She stands, smooths her dress, and stares intently at Raphael. “Show up, Mr. Santiago. Your education and future depend on it.”

 

She holds out her hand, but Raphael doesn’t take it. He glares at her offending palm, scowls, and storms out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind him.

 

As soon as he enters the hallway, Raphael is confronted with a flirtatious Magnus leaning into a furiously blushing Lightwood. He quickly looks both ways to make sure no one’s watching and then storms over to them. He grabs Magnus by the arm and tries to drag him away from Alec, but Magnus resists. 

 

“Raphael!” he hisses. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Raphael feels anger spark within him at Magnus’ nonchalance. Magnus never thinks of the consequences of his actions. He jabs a finger into Magnus’ chest. “You’re in public, in the middle of the school hallway, what do  _ you _ think you’re doing?”

 

Magnus eyes spark in annoyance, but he knows Raphael is right. He turns to Alec and smiles despite his frustration. “See you tonight, darling.” 

 

Raphael releases an annoyed sigh and walks away, slow enough for a distracted Magnus to catch up to him. 

 

“You don’t need to be so...dramatic,” Magnus chastises when he finally reaches Raphael. 

 

“Me? Dramatic?” Raphael scoffs at the irony.

 

“Yes. Completely. Unlike me - don’t you dare laugh. Now, what’s got you all frazzled?”

 

Raphael frowns, “Mrs. Alden assigned me a tutor.” Magnus laughs and Raphael elbows him harshly. “It’s not funny.”

 

“Eh, it is. Just a little bit.” 

 

Raphael’s frown deepens. 

 

“Do you know who it is?”

 

“Simon Lewis.”

 

Another burst of laughter escapes Magnus. He even clutches his sides, wheezing and sputtering...and he says Raphael is dramatic. 

 

Raphael enters their next class and holds the door open for Magnus. “What? Do you know him?”

 

“He’s friends with Alec’s sister.”

 

Raphael already despises him. If he’s friends with a Lightwood then he’s going to be a rich, entitled ass. “Perfect.”

 

Giggles slip past Magnus’ closed lips, and he barely quiets himself when their teacher glares. Raphael buries his head in his hands and closes his eyes, dreading the afternoon. 

  
  


\---

 

Simon enters the library and settles down at a table, scanning to see if he’ll recognize the guy he’s supposed to be tutoring. He was asked by Ms. Alden to tutor a “difficult student.” Simon doubts the student is actually that difficult; Ms. Alden isn’t the best teacher and deems anyone incapable of learning from her as such. Even Clary was considered a challenge, and she honestly isn’t bad. Well,  _ that _ bad. 

 

Simon opens his book to the chapter Ms. Alden advised him to go over and begins to review the material when he hears a cough from behind him.

 

Before him stands a boy, not much older than him, dressed in dirty Levi’s, rolled up to show his ankles, a white t-shirt, and leather jacket. His hair is slicked back and it looks like he’s just run a comb through it. “Y-Yes?”

 

“Are you Simon Lewis?”

 

Simon pushes his glasses that have fallen slightly down the bridge of his nose up with his finger and smiles. “Yes.”

 

“I’m Raphael. You’re my tutor,” Raphael adds, frowning at Simon’s bright smile. 

 

“Great! Take a seat and we can get started.”

 

Raphael pulls up the chair next to Simon and slouches in it.

 

“Right, so, to start, I think we should begin with some basic equations and see how yo-”

 

Raphael pulls out a cig and lights it, crossing his ankles on top of the table.  Simon stares at the student before him - his gelled hair, leather jacket, dirty Levis, scuffed boots, enticing smirk, and burning eyes - and wonders what exactly he has gotten himself into. 

 

“Yes, Simon?”

 

“Do - Does that sound alright to you?”

 

“You didn’t even finish your sentence.”

 

Simon laughs nervously. “Right, what I meant to say wa-”

 

Raphael removes his feet from the table and leans toward Simon, removing the cigarette from between his lips. “Listen, Lewis, I don’t need help from some rich, arrogant nerd. In fact, this is what we’re going to do. We both have to be here, but that doesn’t mean we have to talk; that means we don’t. Don’t look at me. Don’t talk to me. Don’t even breathe in my direction. ¿Entiendes?” Raphael leans back in his seat and kicks his feet back onto the table. 

 

Simon gulps. “But how are you going to pass?”

 

Raphael blows smoke into Simon’s face, causing him to cough and his eyes to water. “I probably won’t.”

 

“But if you don’t, Mrs. Alden will blame it on me.”

 

“So?”

 

Anger boils in Simon. “Are you seriously going to get me in trouble just because you’re too proud to admit you don’t know what you’re doing?” 

 

Raphael puts his cigarette out on the table and chuckles at Simon’s indignant yelp.

 

“You’re welcome to do my homework if you like.”

 

Simon scoffs. He can’t believe this. He’s giving up his own time to willingly help another student who doesn’t even want his help. He glares at Raphael’s smug smirk. The apathy oozing off of him, leaves Simon incensed and feeling powerless. How could someone care so little? He realizes the only way he can avoid a disappointed Mrs. Alden is to do Raphael’s homework, so he growls and pulls out his notebook to do it. He hears Raphael’s victorious chuckle and he pushes the pencil harder into the paper in response. 

 

\---

 

The setting sun casts its lavender rays across the open garage. Lily lounges against the hood of the car Raphael is working under. “I can’t believe she assigned you a tutor! I could help you, you know.” 

 

Stan chuckles from the bench opposite her. “Lily, you’re worse at algebra than Raph.”

 

“At least I passed.”

 

Raphael rolls out from underneath the car and wipes his hand on his Levi’s. “That’s because you cheated.”

 

“It’s not my fault you’re too good to cheat.” Lily jumps from the hood, kicks Raphael’s feet, and steals the bottle of Cola from Stan’s grasp. Stan opens his mouth to protest but bursts into laughter as Raphael takes the bottle from Lily before she can even take a sip.

 

“Rude.” She smirks as she jabs Raphael in the chest with an angry finger. 

 

Raphael takes a long swig and hands the bottle back to Lily. “Have you ever heard of Simon Lewis?”

 

Lily hands the bottle back to Stan, settles a cigarette between her lips, and looks expectantly at Raphael. He rolls his eyes, pulls out his lighter, and ignites the end of her cig. She puffs out smoke. “Perfect student and perfectly virgin, if you’re wondering.” She sends him a saucy wink.

 

Raphael throws a dirty rag at her, but Lily just squeals in laughter. 

 

“How often do you have to meet with him?” Stan asks.

 

“Once a week for the rest of the semester. More often if my grades get worse.” 

 

“Maybe you should just take less hours at the shop.”

 

“Stan, you know that’s not possible. When I’m not here, I’m watching the boys. Now, I have to squeeze in time for this nerd. Although, it was pretty funny to just sit back and relax while he did my homework.”

 

Lily gasps, offended. “So you are cheating!”

 

Raphael chuckles. “Guess I’m not too good now, am I?”

 

She bumps his shoulder when he passes her to close the door of the shop. He smiles in response and pulls on his jacket. Lily and Stan stand as well, ready to leave with Raphael.

 

“Need any help watching the boys tonight?”

 

Raphael smiles at Lily’s offer but shakes his head. “No, as much as they love your dance parties, I think it’s a little too late for them.”

 

Lily stops walking toward her car and shouts, “It’s always the right time for these moves.” She shakes her body in the most bizarre way, arms and legs flailing in every direction, almost whacking Stan in the nose. Stan dodges her limbs, but somehow gets dragged into the mess of movements. Raphael laughs and sits atop the hood of his Ford truck, watching Lily twirl a fumbling Stan in several circles. The moon twinkles from above them, the absent sun allowing it to truly shine and sparkle in the black night.

 

\---

 

“Clary,  _ I  _ had to do  _ his  _ homew - Why are you laughing?” 

 

Clary giggles up at a frowning Simon. “You have to admit, it’s pretty funny.”

 

“How? How is this funny?” 

 

She sits up and leans against his headboard, resting her legs on his shins. “I can just picture you grumpily doing his homework and cursing his and your existence.”

 

“And that’s funny to you? He’s an arrogant troublemaker who thinks it’s okay to bully me into doing his homework.”

 

“It’s hilarious.”

 

Simon tries to fight the impulse to match Clary’s smile. “Some friend you are.”

 

She gasps. “I’m  _ your _ best friend.”

 

“Yes, unfortunately.”

 

She kicks him in the chest. 

 

He groans playfully so he can see her triumphant smile, something that’s rare these days thanks to her terrible father. The happiness Simon gets from seeing Clary smile reminds him of when he thought he was in love with her, of the times he would do anything to have her smile at him like she does at Izzy. Now, he’s insanely happy with having such a close friend that knows him more than anyone else, and with seeing her so happy with Izzy. Still, the burning need for total intimacy, to desire someone more than himself, to know someone truly and fully, burns in his heart, and he feels his smile slip.

 

Clary pats his arm and grins mischievously. “I have an idea.”

 

“Oh, no.”

 

“Shut up. It’s a good one. What if...” She pauses for dramatic effect. “What if you didn’t show up next week?”

 

“You mean. not show up for the tutoring session?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Simon is skeptical. “What if Mrs. Alden finds out?”

 

“He won’t tell her. Raphael doesn’t seem the type to tattle. If you don’t show up, not only do you not have to do his homework, but you also show him that you’re not willing to put up with his crap.”

 

Simon weighs his options and comes to the conclusion that not showing up sounds far better than doing Raphael’s homework. “That could work.” 


	2. Chasing Down the Hourglass

To be updated.


	3. Running from the Past, Heading out with No Direction

To be updated.


	4. Burn Into My Heart

To be updated.


	5. Hand into the Flame

To be updated.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
